One Dorm With Powerful!
by Reona Zeoxurcion
Summary: gara-gara penemuan Kuroshituchi, Soul Society jadi kebanjiran! Dan mereka dipaksa mengungsi. Sementara itu, Investigation Team sedang berlibur ke Port Island tanpa UANG! Nah loh, dimana mereka nginap nanti? R&R PLEASE!


Summary : gara-gara penemuan Kuroshituchi, Soul Society jadi kebanjiran! Dan mereka dipaksa mengungsi. Sementara itu, Investigation Team sedang berlibur ke Port Island tanpa UANG! Nah loh, dimana mereka nginap nanti? R&R PLEASE!

Di sebuah kota yang di kenal sebagai Soul Society itu sedang di landa kebanjiran karena tidak menyumbat otaknya Kuroshituchi yang selalu ngalir kemana saja.

Soutaichou : KUROSHITUCHI-TAICHOU, GUE ELO END!

Dilihat kakek kita bernama Yamamoto siapalah itu *author di bakar* sedang gelantungan di kabel listrik (Reader : memangnya ada kabel listrik di Soul Society? Author : udah aku belikan tadi) dengan jenggot nya sebagai penahan badannya akan tidak jatuh(?).

Rukia : tolong!

Rukia pun hampir terhanyut banjir bandang itu tapi segera di tolong oleh Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji. Di akhiri dengan perang glare dari ketiga orang itu.

Renji : lepasin tangan elo elo dan elo dari Rukia!

Ichigo : siapa lo merintah gue!

Byakuya: saya tidak segan-segan memamerkan bunga Sakura yang TAJAM pada kalian

Rukia : MOU YAMETEEEEE!

Inoue : toloong~ Ichigo-kuuuun~~ (lambai-lambai kagak jelas di tiang listrik)

Ichigo : elo siapa ya? Gue gak kenal! Jangan sok akrab deh!

Inoue : HUEEEEEEEEE! JAHAAAT! (nyebur, langsung hanyut entah kemana)

Senna : Mirokumaru! Mirokumaru! Mirokuumaaaruuuuu! (dansa-dansa sambil ngacungin zanpanya kesana-sini)

Hitsugaya : Hyourinmaru! Hyourinmaru! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU! (hitsugaya kondisinya sama kaya' si Senna)

Hichigo : GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (keadaan sama seperti yang di atas)

Renji : uoh! Mereka tidak kena air setetes pun ya!

Ichigo : aku mau coba! Tapi, LOH KOK! ELU KOK DISITU HICHIGO!

Hichigo : kenapa? Salahkah? Apa elu takut GUE jadi RIVAL LO demi NGEREBUTIN Rukia! (smirk ria)

Ichigo : (emosi tingkat : DEWA)

Byakuya : saya akan mencari Kuroshituchi Taichou

Rukia : ngomong-ngomong kok si Senna ada disini?

Senna : (masih sambil nari-nari) emang kenapa? Gak boleh? Huh! (nge-glare Rukia)

Rukia : bu…bukan itu… (gelagapan)

Byakuya : saya dapat alat dari lab orang gila itu. Cermin kemana saja! (mamerin cermin berkilauan)

Ichigo : kok kaya' Doraemon ya?

Hitsugaya : itu nanti saja, yang penting kita kabur dari sini!

Renji : gimana cara memakainya?

Inoue : Inoue yang cantik ini tau looooo~~ *muncul darimana datangnya* berikan cerminnya!

Rukia : demi kita! Nih! (gelempar cermin yang di genggam ama Byakuya)

Inoue : yeeeeey! Mari ikuti aku ya chayaaaank~~ (ngedipin mata 1000X perdetik(?))

Senna : CEPETAN DODOL!

Inoue : isssh~ jahat banget sih~ ya udah deh~ karena Inoue ini cantik baik hati dan penyembuh maka—

Hichigo : GAK USAH BANYAK BACIOT! (ngacungin zanpanya ke Inoue)

Inoue : hueeeee mouu! (ngangkat cerminnya ke langit)

_**Thou Art I… And I Am Thou**_

Dengan begitu Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Senna, Hitsugaya, Hichigo, dan so pasti Inoue lenyap entah kemana. Yang penting dalam pikiran mereka adalah _'yang penting selamat dari musibah itu tadi'_. Padahal mereka sudah tau bakal ada musibah yang lain yang disiap kan oleh Author (author di Bankai)

_**~Di saat yang sama, Investigation Team~**_

_** Sedang di Port Island**_

Souji : **BISA-BISANYA KAMU MENGAJAK KITA KE SINI TANPA UANG, BODOH!**

Yosuke : sa…sabar,_ Aibou_! Pasti kita akan menemukan tempat penginapan di sekitar sini

Rise : Rise tidak mau pergi ke Shirakawa Hotel!

Kanji : kita juga kagak ada yang mau kesana -.-

Chie : AGH! NIGHTMARE! INI **LEBIH** BURUK DARIPADA NGELAWAN IZANAMI!

Yukiko : ugh… aku capek.

Souji : dan Naoto, kok kau tenang-tenang saja?

Naoto : sebentar ya, Senpai.

**PIP!**

Naoto : ah! Nee-san, akhirnya anda bisa menjawab—umm, aku baik-baik saja kok- uh, tunggu sebentar kami butuh- Nee-san kami butuh PERTOLONGAN! Maaf atas tidak kesopananya—saya jelaskan dulu, kami ke Port Island tidak ada uang dan kami tidak ingin menginap ke Shirakawa jadi- eh, Nee-san membolehkannya? YEY! Makasih—baik kami akan kesana secepatnya—terimakasih.

**PIP!**

Naoto : good news, kita sekarang bisa menginap di Dorm kakakku di Iwatodai Dorm.

Souji : bagus! Kau memang jenius Naoto sebagai hadiah nanti aku akan memasakkan Cinamon Roll!

Naoto : yeeey!

Yosuke : dude, katanya kamu gak punya uang!

Souji : (nge-glare Yosuke) so?

Yosuke : *gulp*

Chie : ya sudah! Ayo kita kesana!

**~ sesampainya Investigation Team di Iwatodai Dorm~**

Naoto menekan tombol bel dan di sambut oleh wanita elegan berambut merah.

Naoto : halo, nama saya Shirogane Naoto

Mitsuru : saya adalah Mitsuru Kirijo. Dan saya sudah mendengar tentang anda Shirogane-san, silahkan kalian semua masuk.

Dilihat di ruang tamu Iwatodai Dorm itu sangat PENUH dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam dan mengenakan senjata pedang asli. Investigation Team pun kaget setengah hati(?)

Minako : ah! Halo Naotoooo~~ (peluk Naoto yang lagi cengo)

Naoto : siapa mereka… Nee-san?

Minako : oh itu Cuma Shinigami

IT : SHINIGAMI!

Bayangan IT adalah Reaper yang kadang-kadang muncul di suatu kotak.

Minako : ahahahaha, kami juga shock kok tapi ya begitu deh~

Mitsuru : untuk perkenalan besok saja karena tentunya kalian pasti lelah. Kami sudah membagi kamar karena sudah menentukannya. Kalian bisa setuju kan?

All : (saking malasnya menjawab mereka Cuma nunduk-nunduk aja)

Mitsuru : baiklah. Dan author juga udah set nama team kalian untuk kedepannya

All : eh….?

Mitsuru pun membajakannya…

Minato + Souji + Ichigo = Ultimate END

Mitsuru + Naoto + Hitsugaya = Ultimate 'Execution'

Akihiko + Kanji + Byakuya = Absolute Emperor

Fuuka + Yukiko + Inoue = Absolute 'Mystery Food X'

Junpei + Yosuke + Renji = Absolute Fury Also Stupidness

Yukari + Rise + Rukia = Absolute Beauty

Aegis + Chie + Senna + Minako = Absolute Blow

Ken + Teddie + Koromaru = Absolute Cuteness

Shinjiro + Hichi = Absolute Brutalness

All : APA-APAAN INI!

Hitsugaya : DAN KENAPA GUE SEKAMAR SAMA CEWEK!

Mitsuru : jangan banyak bacot, jangan banyak Tanya. sekarang cepat kalian tidur atau tidak… (tiba-tiba auranya jadi di bawah nol derajat)

Para anggota SEES : *langsung narik roommates nya ke kamar mereka sendiri sendiri (kecuali Mitsuru yang masih diam di tempat)*

Mitsuru : anda tidak keberatan kan Hitsugaya-san? Naoto-san? (senyum iblis)

Hitsugaya : heh, anda tak tau siapa saya ya….?

Naoto : *siapin Revolver nya*

_**BLAM! **_(suara pintu tertutup)

Mitsuru : **MIND CHARGE, BUFUDYNE!**

Hitsugaya : **DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!**

Naoto : **INSTANT KILL, MAHAMAON!**

Mitsuru : (unconscious)

Hitsugaya : saya resistance terhadap LIGHT muahahhahahahah!

Naoto : tapi kalau ini!** MAMUDOON!**

Hitsugaya : (Hitsugaya weak terhadap DARK dan unconscious)

Naoto : dasar, kalian punya Magic yang besar tapi sayang kalian masih lemah akan dengan Instant Kill saya. Selamat tinggal

Dilihat Naoto berjalan ke kamar dengan efek slow motion dengan meninggalkan 2 orang tergeletak di tanah. Yang lain yang lagi ngintip dari pintu Cuma bisa berdecak kagum dan sweatdrop tentunya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

…**kah…?**

A/N : huahahahhahhaha! GAJE KAN! GARING KAN! Saya minta tolong pada anda sekalian untuk memberikan saya ide yang lucu karena saya orang tipe GALAU! Terimakasih atas kerja samanya R&R YAAA~~?


End file.
